Green Demon of the Glowing Blade
by Sgt. Nolisten
Summary: A hero fallen. A ghost forgotten. A boy's finding. A hero's reincarnation is here. Naruto/Halo No planned pairings, but that could be subject to change. Not yaoi.
1. Loss of a Hero, Start of a Legend

_**Green Demon of the Glowing Blade**_

_Author: Sgt. Nolisten_

**Disclaimer: This is going to be the first and last time I say this for the rest of this story, I don't own Naruto or any of the other stuff I might use to describe and or relate parts or what ever. The best that I own is my nickname, this story plot, my games and game systems, and my porn… I mean… my collection of highly entertaining and educational photographs.**

Chapter 1: Loss of a Hero, Start of a Legend

If they had been working, it wouldn't have happened.

If they had been working, she would have been powered up from stand-by mode instantly.

If they had been working, she would have woken him up.

If they had been working, she would have prepared him for the imminent impact.

If they had been working, the life support malfunctioning due to impact damage would not have been a problem.

If the Forward Unto Dawn's ship sensor had been working, he, who had taken on entire armies with weaons far mor advanced than his own yet had both lived and won, would not have passed away.

But the sensors weren't working and she wasn't powered up in time, so… he had died.

John, SPARTAN 117, the UNSC's finest soldier of all time, had died.

* * *

(Many millenia later)

Six year old Naruto panted heavily as he sat on a rock in the tunnel. It was the closest and safest lace to hide for him when he remembered what day was today when he saw a mob outside his apartment. He had just come back from visiting his self proclaimed Ojiji, or Grandfather.

The other Konoha villagers would say that the Hokage Mountain had two purposes" a monument to remember Konoha's past and present Hokages, and as a hidden bunker that all civilians are evacuated to when the village is under siege. Sadly, Naruto would add andother purpose to that list. It would be "a place to hide when those temes are trying to kill me again."

There is, however, a legend about the mountain that few know. The legend that dates back to even before Konoha's founding. The legend of how one could occasionally hear the sobs of a young ghost woman deep within the cave system. The first few people attempted to find her but none were successful, so those they told the story to wrote it off as wild imaginations and the story was hardly ever heard again.

Naruto, however, was one of those few who knew about the legend. He had heard it a few years ago when a strange old man visted his favorite ramen stand and told the tale.

Now, as any kid would be his age, he was already afraid of ghosts, but that story had made him forever terrified of them. It may have been the creepy tone the old man used when telling the story, it may have been the bulbous, crazy eye he had, or it may have been both, but none the less, it still terrified him.

When his breathing had settled, he all of a sudden straightened up and began to bolt out of the hallway he was in. Why, you ask. It's because the moment he could hear everything over his panting, he heard a woman crying deep within the caves. He got to the corner of his hiding tunnel… and stopped. Taking a slow look back the way he had come from, thoughts started to run through his head.

'She… sounds so sad… Her crys… they sound so lonely… so much like my own… Maybe, maybe she just wants a friend…' He looked forward, towards the exit, one last time before hardening his resolve and turning back around. 'It won't hurt to look. Besides, I might finally get a friend.'

Little did the blond idiot know, he was going to get _so_ much more.

* * *

_I realize it's short, but it's a first chapter and I didn't want to get too in depth. I also want an advisor to help me hammer out the story, but only in giving thoughts and opinions on what should happen in the story. Note that this will be ADVICE, not everything you say I will agree to, and if I don't want to listen to the thought, I will write as I see fit._

_On another note, I would like someone who's good at writing fight scenes to give me an e-mail saying they wish to apply. If you're interested, send me a sample fight scene of your own work, and give me your pen name as well so I can check for credability. I'll give specifics when you apply._

_The final thing I have to say is that the next chapter won't be out for a while. Some a-hole stole the notebook I had all my completed roughdraft chapters in and I'll need to rewrite everything I had (hence the need for the adviser). Sorry if it disappoints anyone, but it's neccessary for this story to continue._

_Later._


	2. Hate mail goes here

I am tired, readers, of leading you people on to think that there will be another chapter. I come today to tell you that Green Demon is now officially discontinued.

I love to have hard copies of anything I write, but I made one very grevious mistake. I didn't have back ups made either on paper or online in the event that something like that happens.

When that notebook was stolen, I had a good ten chapters already written out, along with notes, plans, and ideas that was being tossed around. When it was stolen, not only did I lose all that hard work, I lost my drive for this story.

I've tried to remake everything, but nothing sounded like what I had before, and now it has been too long to even remember.

I deserve every bit of scorn that you all send my way for this, and if anyone wants to take this up for their own, they can. It is now open season for anyone who cares.

With that, I am also shamed to announce that I will be ending Don't Fear the Reaper after I post one last chapter that has been and still is in the works.

I started that story, with no idea where I was going to go with it. I did each chapter on what I thought would have been "cool" instead of what would have been constructive for the story.

With that, I now await any angry words you may have.

Hate mail goes here.

V

V

V

V


End file.
